


Bedding

by Siyuris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyuris/pseuds/Siyuris
Summary: Spędzony w łóżku leniwy poranek to wszystko, czego Pietro Maximoff potrzebuje do szczęścia.





	Bedding

Gdyby poprosić kilka losowych osób zamieszkujących Avengers Tower o opisanie Pietro Maximoffa jednym wybranym przez siebie przymiotnikiem, większość prawdopodobnie odpowiedziałaby: szybki.

W czym oczywiście nie ma nic dziwnego, taka odpowiedź byłaby najzupełniej poprawna. Pietro był szybki i lubił szybkie rzeczy. Lubił przebiegać swoją maksymalną prędkością dalekie dystanse, lubił pojazdy, które pozwalały mu wydobyć olbrzymie przyśpieszenie z czegoś innego, niż własnych nóg, lubił przelotne pocałunki Clinta, kiedy mijali się w drodze na trening, lubił misje, które się prędko kończyły i nawet fast foody znajdowały się na tej liście rzeczy, które zdecydowanie sprawiały mu przyjemność.

Tym jednak czego Pietro Maximoff zdecydowanie nie znosił, było szybkie wstawanie. Był on typem osoby, która najchętniej spędziłaby w łóżku calutki poranek, po prostu wylegując się i powolutku rozbudzając. Czasami specjalnie włączał sobie budzik wcześnie rano, przed wyznaczonym czasem wstawania, tylko po to żeby móc powoli rozkoszować się czasem spędzonym na przewracaniu się z boku na bok. Odkąd jednak dzielił sypialnię z Bartonem, zaniechał tego nawyku, dając swojemu starszemu chłopakowi możliwość wyspania się. Nienawidził dni, kiedy musieli zrywać się na niezapowiedziane misje czy dodatkowe treningi. Nie miał wtedy nawet czasu na narzekanie, wybudzony stanowczym potrząśnięciem Clinta i jego ponurą miną. Takie dni były najgorsze, gdyż chodził wtedy naburmuszony przez późniejsze godziny i bywał burkliwy, kiedy ktoś tylko śmiał zapytać, o co mu chodzi.

O jego małym leniwym sekrecie wiedziały tylko dwie osoby, którymi byli oczywiście Wanda z Bartonem. Dziewczyna odkryła to już lata temu, kiedy jeszcze jako mała dziewczynka zauważyła, że nie było siły, która wyciągnęłaby go z łóżka wcześniej, niż on sam nie podjął decyzji o łaskawym ściągnięciu swoich czterech liter z materaca. Clint odkrył to natomiast szybciej, niż sam Pietro podejrzewałby, że się to stanie. Cóż, takie zalety posiadania chłopaka, którego przydomek brzmi ,,sokole oko".

Już po dwóch tygodniach wspólnego dzielenia sypialni okazało się, że Clint to ranny ptaszek, który potrzebował trzech minut do pełnego rozbudzenia się i rozpoczęcia dnia, a młody Maximoff jest jego zupełnym przeciwieństwem, nakrywającym sobie głowę kołdrą i burczącym coś o zostawieniu go w spokoju.

Najcudowniejsze jednak były dni takie jak dzisiejszy, kiedy nie musieli się zrywać na misję, na trening, czy na jakieś ważne zebranie. Kiedy mieli najzwyczajniej w świecie wolne.

Pietro uśmiechnął się szeroko, czując na swoich plecach powolne pocałunki ustanawiające swą ścieżkę wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Było mu dobrze jak nigdy, z promieniami słońca delikatnie głaszczącymi go po twarzy, z wargami Clinta na swojej skórze i poduszką przyjemnie łaskoczącą w policzek, w tym ciepłym, może lekko dusznym, pokoju. Zamruczał z aprobatą.

\- Dzień dobry - usta łucznika były tak blisko jego pleców, że niemal poczuł kształt wyszeptanych słów. Obrócił się powoli, nie chcąc przypadkiem uderzyć mężczyzny i posłał mu swój najpiękniejszy poranny uśmiech, na jaki go było stać.

\- Hej staruszku.

Przymknął oczy rozkoszując się gardłowym śmiechem Clinta, który wypełnił sypialnię.

\- Za tego staruszka to idę na śniadanie... - Nadal się śmiejąc, Barton uniósł się do siadu na krawędzi łóżka, próbując wstać, przed czym skutecznie powstrzymała go para ramion owijająca się wokół jego talii i głowa przytulona do okolic krzyża.

\- Zostań, żartowałem sobie, mamy wolne, poleż ze mną jeszcze... Clint, Barton, staruszku, proooszę nie idź sobie jeszcze, już nie będę cię nazywał staruszkiem, tylko mnie tu nie zostawiaj, dziadzie - mamrotał nieskładnie Pietro, wywołując tylko coraz większe fale śmiechu u swojego chłopaka.

\- No już, puść mnie ty dyplomato od siedmiu boleści, zostanę przecież. - Jak na zawołanie ręce cofnęły się, pozwalając mu ułożyć się z powrotem obok Maximoffa, wyciągniętego na łóżku z triumfalnym uśmiechem.

\- Naprawdę chciałeś iść? - Mruknął Pietro, obdarzając go pełnym wyrzutu spojrzeniem spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

\- No nie wiem, naprawdę chciałem? - Clint ułożył swoją dłoń na biodrze partnera, delikatnie głaszcząc kciukiem jego brzuch. Maximoff rozciągnął wargi w istnie kocim uśmiechu, zanim przewrócił łucznika na plecy i wsunął się na niego, pozwalając silnym ramionom objąć go w pasie.

\- Myślę że nie - odparł, zanim nachylił się do ust mężczyzny, łącząc je ze swoimi w delikatnym, słodkim pocałunku.

\- Mógłbyś iść pod prysznic - dodał po chwili, pozwalając słowom zostać urwanym przez wargi Clinta i przyciskając się do niego mocniej.

\- Ty też.

Barton objął go ciaśniej, nawet na moment nie poluzowując uścisku. Przekręcił ich za to tak, by teraz to on leżał na swoim partnerze, wiedząc jak bardzo Pietro lubi czuć jego ciężar na sobie. Wyznał mu kiedyś, że uspokaja go to i daje poczucie bezpieczeństwa. A ponieważ ten mały dupek praktycznie nigdy nie dzielił się z Bartonem takimi ,,sentymentalnymi bzdurami", jak to on określił, łucznik zapamiętywał każdą jedną z nich, chowając ją później głęboko w sercu. Do czego sam również nigdy by się nie przyznał, bo Pietro znów zaczął by się wyśmiewać, że zaczyna mięknąć na starość. Jeszcze reszta Avengersów dowiedziałaby się, że tak naprawdę czuły z niego facet, a nie skurczybyk próbujący kreować się na sarkastycznego dupka. Ale bądźmy szczerzy, czy sprawa nie miała się dokładnie tak samo z młodym Maximoffem?

\- Nie poszedłbym - mruknął Clint, gdzieś pomiędzy całowaniem szczęki partnera, a zostawianiem śladów na jego szyi.

\- Co? - zapytał trochę otępiale Pietro, zbyt pochłonięty przez wszechogarniającą przyjemność.

\- Nie zostawiłbym cię tutaj samego, tak łatwo się ode mnie nie uwolnisz - powtórzył Barton, unosząc na chwilę głowę żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Chłopak tylko parsknął, pozwalając odrobinie czułości przebić się w spojrzeniu jego błękitnych ślepi, zanim złapał twarz Clinta w dłonie i przyciągnął go do długiego, pełnego pasji pocałunku.

\- Wiedziałem. - Pozwolił by jego słowa zniknęły pomiędzy ich wargami, zapomniane z chwilą, w której zostały wypowiedziane. - Ale i tak chciałem to od ciebie usłyszeć.

Chichot Clinta również zniknął między nimi. Pietro myślał właśnie tylko o tym, jak bardzo mylił się kiedyś myśląc, że bycie pijanym z miłości to tylko ładnie brzmiąca ściema, którą twórcy romantycznych filmów karmią naiwniaków w salach kinowych.

Nigdy nie czuł się bardziej kochany, bardziej sobą niż leżąc w ten ciepły letni poranek w ramionach Clinta. Jakkolwiek łzawo i sentymentalnie by to nie brzmiało. Przecież nikt nie musi wiedzieć.

**Author's Note:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, serdecznie zapraszam do kochania tego shipu i tworzenia o nim większego kontentu.


End file.
